Hard surface cleaners, bleaches and disinfectants are well known formulated consumer products. They are useful for treating all manner of soiled kitchen, bathroom, sink, tub, shower, toilet bowl and counter top surfaces.
Such consumer products are known to include hypochlorite bleach. Hypochlorite is desirable for its high effectiveness as a bleach and disinfectant. However, it has several disadvantages, including that it can sometimes be too aggressive, tends to leave an unpleasant odor on the hands, and is not always stable on storage in a consumer product formulation.
Bromine containing compounds have been used in specialized circumstances for bleaching or disinfectancy. However they tend to be expensive and are often even more demanding in terms of storage stability than the chlorine analogs.
Sulfamic acid has been used as a cleaner, especially in acidic cleaners delivering high concentrations of the acid.
The chemistry of sulfamate-containing systems with halogens is extraordinarily complex and research in this area continues to this day.
Despite the partly known features of the art, there is an ongoing need for hard surface cleaners, bleaches and disinfectants suitable for consumer use which are improved in one or more of their characteristics including having superior effectiveness as a bleach and disinfectant, being less aggressive, tending to leave very low odor or even pleasant odor on the hands, and being highly stable on storage.
Accordingly, an improved process for making such compositions is provided herein, and the alkaline bleaching compositions secured thereby.
The process herein has several advantages, including that it is easy to operate and is safe and effective for its intended purpose. Surprisingly, it delivers a product which is actually superior to the product which is achieved when numerous other mixing sequences are employed.